This invention relates to an optical connector for use in a communication apparatus or the like and, in particular, to an optical connector comprising an optical connection adapter with means for connection/disconnection of an optical contact.
generally, a recent communication apparatus includes a plurality of circuit boards. For interconnection between those circuit boards, use is made of an optical connector in addition to an electrical connector, as shown in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, a printed wiring board 1 has the opposite surfaces each of which is for mounting a circuit board 2 to be arranged perpendicular to the printed wiring board 1. The printed wiring board 1 is provided with an electrical connector 3 so as to interconnect the circuit boards 2 on the opposite surfaces.
The circuit boards 2 are also connected through an optical connector. The optical connector comprises optical plus 6 and an adapter 7 attached to the printed wiring board 1. An optical cable 5 is connected to each optical plug 6. The optical cable 5 is also connected to a converter 4 placed on each circuit board 2. The adapter 7 serves to facilitate interconnection between the optical plugs 6.
However, the optical connector illustrated in FIG. 1 is a so-called single core connector having one optical contact 8. Therefore, a relatively wide space is required for connection of one optical connector. Consequently, such a conventional optical connector is not suitable for connection of a plurality of connectors. In addition, the conventional optical connector is disadvantageous in that it takes a lot of labor for mounting operation.